My Guardian DISCONTINUED
by hatlovesYJ
Summary: I thought no one could protect me without dying, but it turns out I was wrong. There was someone who could protect me, and that person's name was Roy Harper. My first fanfic so be kind! Red Arrow X OC
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Victoria Callahan.

My father, Colby, owns and is the president of Callahan Tech, a huge company that is partnered with Wayne Enterprises, another multi-million dollar company.

My mother passed when I was only two years old because of reasons I know I've been lied to about. After that is when my father came up with the great idea (note my sarcasm) of this stupid business to get his mind off of my mother's death.

My dad was never around, so I basically was raised by a few of our maids. When I was 12, Bruce Wayne, the owner and head of Wayne Enterprises, adopted a 9 year old boy who was an acrobat that just lost his parents due to a terrible trapeze accident. Since Bruce was extremely busy like my dad, me and Dick, his adopted ward, grew very close. He became like a little brother to me and he was the only one who understood what I was going through.

Before I turned 13, one of my maids told me that CT and Wayne Enterprises were having a bit of trouble with a business deal with another big company, one who they didn't necessarily trust, but they couldn't pass up the offer. The other company wanted to change plans, but CT and Wayne didn't take no for an answer. Me and Dick were rather confused about the whole deal, but we didn't think much about it. What we didn't know was that the other 'company' was actually the Light.

At my 13th birthday party, Vandal Savage and his gang of violent villains from The Light broke into my party and tried to take me captive, and in the process killed all of my maids and a few of the guests, who were business partners with my father.

Before they got a chance to get away with me, Batman and Robin defeated Vandal and the other villains and saved my life. Before they ran away, he told Batman, Robin, and I that he would be back to get me every year on my birthday.

Since then I've always worried about my father's and I's safety. Soon after the incident, Dick told me he was Robin and Bruce was Batman, and that there would always be someone there to protect me.

To ensure that I was safe, my father hired a few bodyguards. Every year on my birthday, all the bodyguards would die trying to protect me. I always told the next round that came in that they were basically signing up their own death, but they didn't care. All of there missions were to make sure that the League of Shadows wouldn't take me hostage. They were all extremely brave people.

And when my 17th birthday rolled around, I was beginning to think no one could stop them. No one could protect me without dying. I was scared that my friends and others might be in danger just because of some dumb business deal gone wrong.

But it turns out I was wrong. There was someone that could protect me without risking his life or others. And that someone's name was Roy Harper, Red Arrow. And it turns out in the end that he's more than just my bodyguard after all.


	2. Chapter 1: A Solo Act

Chapter 2: A Solo Act

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (even though I wish I did) except for the Callahan's and other characters that will be later introduced in later chapters! (sorry not trying to spoil anything for you guys :3)**

I smash my very annoying alarm clock and groan.

 _Really? It's Saturday! Stupid clock._

I decide to get up anyways, since I'm basically starving to death because I excused myself from dinner last night to watch the Jaws marathon on television.

A blueberry muffin and eggs would be really good right now...

I throw my comforter off my lean legs and slowly crawl out of bed. I open my curtains and let the morning sunshine enter my room, half blinding me in the process. I groan again, rubbing my eyes.

 **(If you can't tell right now, I'm not a morning person)**

I stumble into my bathroom and look into the mirror. My tangled hair is all over the place.

I grab my brush and stroke my 'rat's nest', as I like to call it, and put my long brunette hair in a messy bun on the top of my head.

I quickly brush my teeth and exit out of my bathroom.

I search my dresser for some sweat pants and pull them on, my over sized white t-shirt draping over it.

I slip on my house shoes as I'm leaving my room and I'm off to breakfast, otherwise the only time I get a chance to actually spend time with my father while stuffing my mouth with my favorite food.

I drag myself down the marble, spiral staircase and walk past the living room and kitchen to finally enter the grand dining room.

My dad is already seated and eating his two favorite breakfast treats, chocolate chip pancakes and a vanilla latte.

I smile and walk towards him. He looks up from the delicious display in front of him and grins.

"Morning, Tori!" "Morning, Dad." I reply, planting a kiss on his cheek, "How are those pancakes?" "Great as usual."

I sit in the seat next to him, the smooth leather armrests rubbing against my bare arms.

Our chef quickly rushes to my side, "The usual, Ms. Victoria?" I nod, and he walks back into the kitchen. I tap my fingers on the table to try to make this silence less awkward.

I try to think of something to say... Aha! "Dad, I didn't see any of the bodyguards this morning when I walked down. Where are they?"

He took a sip of his coffee and said, "I let them go."

"What? Why? They were great guards! And my birthday is in a couple of days, Dad!"

"They were fine, but I found someone better."

"I would like to know who this someone is."

"Someone from the Justice League."

My heart skipped a beat. Having a Justice League guard is great and all, but why was this necessary?

"Don't tell me you hired Superman or Captain Marvel or someone like that..."

He smirked and chuckled a little bit. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Don't worry, I hired Dick."

I swear my eyes felt like they were as big as saucers when he said that. "Dad!"

He laughed his head off after that. Catching his breath he said, "I'm just kidding, Tor! And besides, he's not in the League."

Hello, Tori?! He's on the Young Justice team! I mentally face palmed myself.

"Then who is it?" I questioned.

"Bruce recommend Red Arrow, and soon after that assigned him this mission." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of Red Arrow, he should be here in half an hour.

Right after the words came out of his mouth, one of our maids brought me my 'usual' morning meal. It smelled so fresh and delicious, I dug right in.

Within 5 minutes I was done with my meal. "The way you eat, I'm surprised you don't weigh 200 pounds." My dad said, laughing. I chuckled along with him.

I backed out of my chair, and excused myself from breakfast.

"Tori, remember to make yourself some what presentable when Red Arrow arrives."

I suddenly remember how ridiculous I looked at the moment and responded with "Sure thing!" and rounded the corner and dashed up the stairs.

I opened my door and slammed it closed, dashing into my bathroom.

I picked up my phone from the sink counter. 7:40. He would be here in 20 minutes!

I quickly straightened my hair. I applied light makeup to make sure I didn't look like a zombie.

After I was done done in the bathroom, I had about 5 minutes left to spare. I sped over to my closet and pulled out a red sweater, skinny jeans, and leather boots.

Within a single minute, I was dressed and ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror and I gave it a thumbs up.

A second later, I hear my father call for me to come down. I knew that Red Arrow was here. I exit my room and start towards the staircase.

 _Hopefully he's as nice and protective as the others. And hopefully he won't die, either. And I'm pretty sure this is the youngest body guard I've ever had. He's only 18, and from what I know he's pretty good-_

My train of thought vanished as I saw my dad greeting Red Arrow at the door. I slid down the banister, trying not to clumsily fall off.

I hop off the banister and walk over to join the men.

"Oh there she is! Red Arrow, this is my daughter, Victoria, as you already know, and Victoria this is Red Arrow."

I looked up to Red's chiseled face. Even though I was 5'6, he had a good 8 inch advantage. I grin politely and hold out my hand. His face stays neutral, but he takes my hand and shakes it gently.

His palms have several calluses on them, supposedly from shooting his bow 24/7. I release my hand from his tight grip and put it in my back pocket, along with my other hand.

"Victoria, would you mind giving Red Arrow a tour?" My dad asks.

"Yes, of course." I reply, gesturing him to follow me.

I start downstairs, showing him the sitting area, living areas, kitchen, dining room, and garage. When I'm explain everything all he does his grunt quietly in approval.

When I show him the backyard, I ask him, "You do talk, don't you?" He stops walking and looks at me, eyes slightly narrowed.

"For a matter of fact I do." he says, the corners of his lips barely turning up.

I sigh exaggeratedly, "Good, because I was beginning to think you were a royal guard from the UK."

He chuckles quietly, and I smirk. We go back inside the house and start to head upstairs.

Trying to make this less awkward I ask, "So, when did you join the League?" There's a short pause between his answer. "A few months ago when I turned 18, why?"

I shrugged, "I just thought you were too young to be on the team. I thought someone your age would be on that Young Justice team, with all the other protégé's."

"I would be if they didn't treat them like children. I joined the League to get respect." He replied in a serious tone.

We touring upstairs for about 10 minutes before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Red Arrow asked questioning me.

Still laughing, I tell him, "I know this is ridiculous, but I've always thought of that team as little versions of there mentors. But now that I think about it, it's not so ridiculous after all." I think about the team dressed in their mentor's costume and laugh some more.

Red Arrow smirked, "I've thought the same the thing before, too. I nicknamed them-"

"The Junior Justice League." We said at the exact same time, looking at each other in the eyes.

I feel my face heat up and I chuckle nervously, breaking eye contact with him while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Before I do though, I see him smirk and hear him laugh.

"Well, there's one thing we have in common." He says as we continue on with the tour.

Once I show him practically every inch of upstairs, I end the tour at my room.

"And last but not last, my room." He nodded and we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well," I say breaking the silence, "It's getting close dinner, so I'm going to change into some comfortable clothes. See you there?"

He nods again and walks away. I smile and open my bedroom door. I close the door and sigh.

 _Maybe me and this solo act have more in common than we think..._

 **So what do you guys think? I think I sense some cute Roy and Tori moments coming up soon :3**

 **And that's it! I hope the few of you that are reading this are enjoying it. I would love to hear any feedback, positive or negative. Feel free to favorite and follow my story!**

 **Just to let you guys know, I will be updating this story every few days, so be sure to check up on it frequently!**

- **hatlovesYJ** -


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

 **«I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (although I wish I did, and I only own my OC, Victoria and other characters that will be introduced later!)»**

I wake up in the morning and roll over to see Red Arrow installing a camera in the right hand corner of my room.

"What are you doing? Have you ever heard of privacy? Or knocking? Or scaring the crap out of people?"

He turned around and stared at me for a few seconds then quickly continued what he was doing.

"I'm putting cameras, motion sensors, and heat sensors in your room in case anyone tries to break in at night while your asleep." Red Arrow states plainly while reaching down for a screwdriver.

"Heat and motion sensors are fine, but cameras, that might be a tad overboard..." I say, my voice fading.

"It won't be overboard when you get kidnapped." He stated, fidgeting with some wires.

I rolled my eyes, and uncovered my legs from my comforter.

 _Shoot! I can't let Red see me without pants on!_ I immediately pull down my big, red shirt over my thighs.

Since Red Arrow isn't looking, this is the perfect time to make a run for it.

I slowly slide down to the foot of my bed. He's still setting up sensors, so I tip toe over to my dresser, which happens to be right behind him. I pull out of sweatpants and slip them on.

I move backwards towards the door so quietly that Superman probably couldn't even hear it and so slowly that a turtle could beat me to the door.

I lean over as far as I can with my arm extended, and reach for the door knob. I twist it and sprint out, shutting the door behind me.

I sigh and rub my forehead. Today was Sunday, and Sunday was the day that I worked out .their was a gym a few rooms to my left, so I started towards it.

After about 20 seconds on fast paced walking, I entered the workout room. It had a treadmill, an elliptical, some weights, a gymnastics mat, a TV, and of course a mini fridge!

I grabbed the remote in the cup holder in the treadmill and turned on the TV.

I flipped a few channels and found a news channel. I put the remote back and within a few seconds of pushing buttons, I was up and running.

I started at a slow pace, quickly walking, and then I started to run at about 5 miles an hour. After about 20 minutes of running at that speed, I stopped and got a drink of water from the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

I sat on the gymnastics mat and turned my attention to the television.

A female news anchor named Iris West Allen was reporting about The League's latest encounter with Vandal Savage.

Chills immediately ran down my spine, and I hugged my knees to my chest.

Memories of my guards dying, people screaming, being kidnapped, and intense moments raced through my mind. Vandal Savage and the rest of the League of Shadows were the ones who tried to take me captive.

I shook my head and turned off the television. To get my mind off of it, I started tumbling on my mat.

Ever since I was 3, I've been doing gymnastics. I loved it so much, and me and Dick had so many memories together of flipping all over the place.

But sadly, last year I broke my foot at a national competition. I made the decision afterwards to end my career as a gymnast. I can still do all of the moves I could do before my injuries, and I even visit the gym with Dick sometimes. I still love gymnastics, but doing something for almost 14 years gets a little old after a while.

I just needed a change, that's all. And that's why I'm playing on my school's varsity volleyball team now.

I continue doing all sorts of tucks, layouts, flips and twists that I don't even notice that someone came into the room and was watching me.

I stop to get a quick sip of water when I notice Red Arrow leaning up against the mirror on the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough to know that your extremely good at gymnastics." He says plainly. "Your dad didn't tell me you were a gymnast."

"I was a gymnast." I say, taking another chug out of my water bottle.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready, if you want it.

"I'm starving, thanks." I said, walking with Red Arrow towards the stairs.

After breakfast, my friends, Ashton and Sydney, came and picked me up unexpectedly to go dress shopping. I grabbed my debit card from my room and braided my hair, then I was off.

As I got into the car, I asked "Why did you guys come and pick me up?"

They looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"We thought it would be a good idea to get prom dresses early... yeah!" Ashton laughed.

"Prom isn't until the spring. It's still December!" I explain.

They bite their lips and look at each other another time. "Well this year people are buying them super early, so... we figured that... um... we would get ours...heheh..." says Katie nervously.

"Okay...?" I said. Wow, there really bad at lying, but I'll just play along because I have no idea what there hiding anyways.

We pull up to a dress store. When we walk inside, all I see are racks and racks of color, ruffles, and sequins. Dresses aren't really my thing, but every once and a while, I liked to dress up in something nice.

We all walk around the store for a while before we all see a dress that catches our eye.

Ashton found a gorgeous knee-length sapphire colored dress. It had small ruffles at the ends, and went with long red hair and vibrant green eyes perfectly.

Sydney fell in love with a black floor length dress. The dress complimented her curves and was beaded beautifully from the waist up.

I got hooked on a cream colored dress that flowed down to the floor. The several layers cascaded in ruffles to the bare floor. Above the waist was an a-line short sleeve, and pearls and beads covered most of what would be my chest. A white piece of satin wrapped around my the waist. A slit cut was cut on the left side of the dress.

I grabbed the stunning dress and tried it along with my friends.

It was like a match made in heaven!

Ashton looked very pretty in her dress. It made her legs look longer and matched her hair and eyes even better since she tied on the dress. Silver heels she also tried on looked fabulous, too.

Sydney was fangirling over her elegant dress. It complimented her curves and went great with her black heels.

I absolutely loved how my dress fit me. The slit went up to my left mid thigh, and it rested gently on the floor but isn't long enough for me to trip and fall over it in my scrappy leather pumps. I was in LOVE with this whole look.

"Oh my gosh, Tori! You look hot!" Ashton exclaimed.

"That dress is perfect and all of them are perfect and ahhhh I LOVE IT!" Sydney cheered.

We decided to buy the dresses. I told them I was going to change back into regular clothes, but they instead dragged me to the cash register.

"What are you guys doing?" I mumbled.

"Buying the dresses? What does it look like?" Sydney replies.

" Well, I dunno, it looks like we're walking out of this store in prom dresses." I say sarcastically.

"Exactly." said Ashton.

"Wait, what?" I ask, questioning my friends.

We were already at the register, where a short woman with black hair stood.

"How can I help you ladies today?" she asked politely.

"Yes, we would like to buy the dresses and shoes were wearing right now. We need to wear them immediately after this. Is it possible that you could just scan the tags on us?" Sydney asks.

"Of course!" She answers nicely, starting to scan the empty shoe boxes and the tags on our backs.

After allow our expenses were calculated, the total was around 3,000 dollars. I bought all of it, of course. My dad gave me this debit card a few years ago, and I hadn't used it yet. He put 100,000 dollars on it, so this should be a minor deduction.

When we got into Ashton's car, Sydney suddenly blind folded me.

"Syd, what are you doing?!" I yell.

"You'll just have to see!" she replies.

"Your not kidnapping me, are you?" I ask.

"Now Tori, why would we do that?" Ashton asks.

"I have no idea why you would, I just asked." I answer dumbly.

We drive for 15 minutes before Ashton stops the car. They assist me while I get out of the car, and they walk me up a concrete walkway.

"Where are we going?" I ask, with a small chuckle in my voice.

"You'll see, Tori." They both say at the same time.

We soon walk up some stairs and I hear the sound of a door opening. I hear someone whisper, "1...2...3...!"

My blindfold is torn off to reveal a room full of my friends and my dad's business partners.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells in sync. I gasp and laugh, covering my mouth.

I find my self surrounded my at least 100 people and colorful streamers and balloons are everywhere. A snack bar and a few games are scattered around the whole party area, and a huge banner reading, Happy Birthday, Victoria! is stretched across the railings on the top floor.

"Wow, everyone this is... amazing. And my birthday isn't even until Tuesday! Thank you so much!" I exclaim. I hear a few whistles and claps as I announce my opinion on my surprise.

Sydney and Ashton branched off to mingle with my other friends, so I decided to try to talk to some people, too. I said hello to a few familiar faces until I saw Dick.

His back was turned from me, so I snuck up behind him and poked his sides. He jumped in surprise and turned around with a shocked face.

"Only you, Tori. Only you." He said, shaking his head.

I bent my knees and gave him a bear hug. Without my pumps on, I was only a few inches taller than him, but with them I was about 3 inches taller, giving me about a 6 inch height advantage.

We talked for a while before Dick asked, "So, how's Red Arrow?"

I: Shoot! I completely forgot about him. "He's... nice. A little overprotective, but nice."

He gave me his signature smirk. "Are you sure that's ALL he is?"

"Shut up!" I demand, hitting his shoulder with my elbow.

I slowly drift away from Dick and shuffle my way through the crowd of people. I feel something rough brush against my shoulder, and I turn around.

Red Arrow was looking at me straight in the eye, a serious expression spread across his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but before any words can leave his mouth, the sounds of shattering glass and screams fill the air.

I turn around to see Vandal Savage and the rest of the League of Shadows jumping down from the broken windows above me. Red Arrow is now nowhere to be seen, and I'm in official panic mode.

"Surprise..." Vandal Savage says, an evil smirk spreading across his scarred face.

 _I think the best night ever just turned into the worst._

 **And that's all! I know there was some stereotypical teenage material in that chapter, but what's a story about teenagers without some?**

 **Feel free to favorite, follow, or review me and my story! I would love to hear any feedback on how I can improve or whether you like it or not or... well, anything!**

 **I would just like to thank all of you for being so kind with all of the reviews. So far, they're all positive :)**

 **Thanks for all of the support and I hope you continue reading my story!**

 **This week there will probably not be a new chapter because I'm going on vacation! (yay)**

 **~~~~hatlovesYJ~~~~**


End file.
